Something's Gotta Give
by SweetGA07
Summary: Two women must journey through a life they worked so hard for. What happens when they realize they have to work harder than ever before to be taken seriously? Friendships will be tested and secrets will be revealed. Can they handle it? Or will they crumble under pressure?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I am going to take a risk with writing another story. This popped into my head last night. I hope you guys like it. I only own the two women who are mentioned in the story. I hope all of it goes well. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy people!**

* * *

"This is it Maya, this is the last time you will be in a ROH ring for a while. So I want you to give it to me full force. No hold backs." Adam Cole said as he stared out into the empty building.

Maya took a deep breath as she took off running towards the corner and jumped onto the middle rope then climbed up to the top rope.

"Just remember, don't kill me!"

She jump up wrapping her legs around his neck and snapped him backwards causing him to fly backwards and land onto the mat with a hard thud. Maya quickly covered him and counted to three.

"I win!" Maya said laughing as she sat up.

"I lose." replied Adam laughing.

Maya put a piece of her long black hair behind her ear as she smiled at him.

"I am going to miss you." Adam said as Maya helped him up from the mat. "But hey, they say if you can make it to the big leagues do it. More money."

"You know that she isn't in it for the money."

Both of them jumped at the sudden voice.

"Hello Logan." Adam said as he waved at the young woman. "And she is in it for what then? To travel and be away from her family for 300 plus days?"

Logan laughed as she put her brown hair into a loss pony tail.

"I will say two words." Logan said as she climbed into the ring. "Phil Brooks."

Maya rolled her eyes as Logan started running the ropes.

"He is my best friend Logan, so of course I'd like to see him." replied Maya as Logan stopped running and looking at her. "I am in it because I want to show the world I can do what the boys do and sometimes do it better. Now what about you Ms. Diazs, what are you going into it for? A new pond of fish to fuck?"

Adam got in between the friends as if something was going to break out between the two of them.

"I am not that bad." Logan said as both Adam and Maya raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You've slept with Jay, Jacobs, Homicide, and Hardy." replied Maya causing Logan laughing. "Dare you to tell me I am wrong because I live with you. I know who you've brought home."

Logan just shook her head as Adam stood there trying to take in what his friend was saying.

"Partly right and partly wrong." Logan said as she crossed her arms. "I have slept with Jay, Jacobs, and Homicide. I have NOT slept with Hardy. You could not pay me enough to sleep with that man. I'd rather sleep with Adam here."

Adam laughed at the comment as Logan smiled.

"I am joking about the sleeping around part." replied Logan as she smiled. "I am in it because I want to show the world just like you Maya. I am a good wrestler and I want to be able to broadcast it."

Maya nodded as Logan put her arm around Adam's shoulder.

"Now that you've dealt with Maya's taste of poison, why don't you let me give some new religion Adam?" Logan said with a smile. "It's my new finisher."

Adam nodded his head as Maya just shook her head towards the two of them.

"Do I even want to see this?" asked Maya.

"Oh you might want to watch in case WWE wants to pin us against each other." Logan said as Maya got into a clear corner. "Adam, I need you to stand right about here."

She positioned him and got outside of the ring and climbed up the turnbuckle and smiled.

"Ready to get preached to?" Logan asked with a sick grin causing Maya to shake her head.

Adam stood there as he nodded his head. She stood up and jumped forward doing a flip and landing on his shoulders and flipped him over very quickly and sat down on him as Maya dropped to the mat and hit it three times.

"I win." Logan said mocking her friend which caused Adam to laugh. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Adam laughed and shook his head no as both women helped him up.

"I will say this, that is a very interesting move." Adam said as Logan smiled. "And that grin you did it before was a bit creepy. Don't do it again."

She nodded at him and smiled.

"I am going to miss you Adam." Logan said as she hugged him.

"You are not going to miss him Logan." replied Maya causing the two of them to break the hug. "You are going to miss your drinking buddy and the man you cuddle with when one of your fuck buddies aren't available."

Logan stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Real Mature Logan." Maya replied shaking her head. "Come on Miss thing, we've got to head back to the apartment and finishing packing."

"When do you guys leave?" asked Adam as all three of them got out of the ring. "I was hoping that we all could grab a bite like a farewell type thing."

"I don't see the harm in that." Maya said smiling. "Our flight is at elven so have to leave around nine. Come by say around eight tonight. We will be waiting"

He nodded at them and gave each of them a hug as both women grabbed their gym bags. Logan grabbed her jacket from her bag and slipped it on.

"Do you plan on joining us tonight?" asked Maya as she zipped up her own jacket. "Or do you plan on spending your last night here in someone's bed?"

"Hey, don't judge the fact I get laid a lot more than you." replied Logan as she pointed her finger at her best friend. "It is not my fault the last time you got some, you were tipsy and did not remember sleeping with our lovely punkie."

"I did not sleep with Phil." replied Maya as they exited the gym.

Logan shook her head as she pulled her keys from her jacket pocket.

"I was sober that night." Logan said as she unlocked the doors of her 2008 Honda accord. "I do remember sitting on the couch in the living room after Jay left and watching Phil walk into our kitchen in NOTHING!"

Maya shook her head as both women entered the car.

"So I dare you tell me you did not sleep with that tattooed man." Logan said as she throw her bag into the backseat.

Maya remained quiet as Logan started the car.

"I need a drink." Maya said as she put her seat belt on. "A strong one."

Logan laughed as she pulled out into the busy street.

"Get a strong drink tonight, sleep with Adam." Logan said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that this chapter is short! But I promise it has to be done like this so I can get the other chapter started! I only own Maya and Logan that's it. The other people own themselves. April aka AJ Lee and Phil brooks aka Punkie are their own people. Enjoy! Read and Review and Read Enjoy!**

* * *

"We are here to see Stephanie McMahon." Maya said looking at a big muscled security man who was blocking the door into the building.

"Everybody is here to do that darling. So why don't you go around to the front of the arena and buy a ticket like everybody else unless you have a backstage pass."

Maya crossed her arms as she stared at him with an upset look on her face.

"We were not given a pass, we were told to be here before seven. which we are but we aren' able to get in because of you." Maya said looking at him. "Do you want to lose your job because you kept two future diva's champions from meeting the boss."

The man shook his head as he crossed his arms of his chest.

"Michael, are you giving this two lovely women are hard time?"

Both women turned around to see their long time friend Phil standing there with a smile on his face.

"They are saying they are suppose to see Stephanie." Michael said as Maya nodded her head. "I can't let them inside."

Phil walked up to Michael and smiled as he put his arm around the man's shoulder as he turned to face both Maya and Logan.

"They are future stars." Phil said with a smile. "They are suppose to be meeting Stephanie in about twenty minutes. I can vouch for them. This is Maya Evans and Logan Diaz. Both amazing wrestling stars from my home turf of ROH. So let them in because of that or because they are with me."

Logan laughed at the comment which got a smile from Phil as Michael stood there trying to figure out what action he was going to take.

"Go on in. Because if I don't let you in, this man will give me a hard time." Michael said as he nodded towards the door behind him.

Maya and Logan both thanked him as they both ran up to Phil and hugged him tight as they two of them.

"Punkie to rescue." Logan said with a laugh as they entered the building. "I was close to trying to run past the man at full force."

"You would have been on your ass rather quickly." Phil said with a laugh. "It is good to see some familiar faces."

Maya smiled as she kept her arm around his waist.

"Care to be a tour guide Mr. Brooks?" Logan asked as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "We need to go see the big bad boss lady along with her husband. We are suppose to be meeting them for our lovely storylines."

"Do you know what they are?" Phil asked as they started walking.

Both women shook their heads as they turned a corner and heard a throat clear.

"Hello April." Maya said as she removed her arm from around her friend's waist.

"Hello Maya, here to visit?" asked April as she walked closer to the threesome.

Logan looked between the two women then back at Phil who just remained quiet.

"Nope, we are here to work." Logan said as she waved at the smaller woman in front of her. "We are going to be around for a while."

April didn't look all too thrilled when Logan finished her comment.

"Punkie here was showing us the way to see the boss lady." Logan said as Maya remained quiet. "Care to join us?"

"Uh, I'd love to but Phil and myself have some warming up to do in the ring." April said grabbing his hand. "The way to Stephanie is you keep going down this hallway take a right at the end of it then go down that one all the way and take another right it will be your first door on the left. Got it?"

Logan went to say something but stopped then quickly nodded her head.

"Yea got it." Maya said nodding at her. "I guess the two of you have plans. Have fun. I'll catch up with you lady Phil."

He hugged her once more which got a glare from his girlfriend while Logan shook her head and headed towards the directions that the shorter woman gave the two women. Maya followed in suit of her friend.

"She isn't that friendly." Maya said as they turned right down the other hallway. "Just what he needs, another bimbo bitch."

"You know for somebody who claims not to be in love with that man, you hate everybody he goes out with." Logan said with a small laugh.

Maya hit her arm gently and shook her head.

"I am not in love with him. He is my best friend." Maya said as they reached the end of the hallway and turned down the second hallway. "Besides I liked Amy!"

Logan rolled her eyes as they reached the door.

"Shut up." Logan said rolling her eyes. "It's time to be entertainers Maya."

Maya knocked on the door and looked at Logan with a smile. Logan shook her head as she looked around then turned the knob to the door to show a jantiors closet.

"That little bitch." Logan said with a smirk. "Come on Maya, let's go find somebody who won't try to fuck with us this quick."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am enjoying this story as it comes. The muse seems to be awake. I only own Logan and Maya that's it. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

"So we were signed to a contract to be your assistant on TV?" asked Logan looking at Stephanie McMahon who was sitting behind a desk.

"You should be grateful." Stephanie said as she looked at Logan then back at Maya who was looking a bit disappointed. "When we sign most females we send them straight down to Florida. They stay there for months, sometimes years."

Logan put the contract down in front of her on the desk while Maya kept looking at hers.

"I could have stayed in Ring of honor and had a chance to actually wrestle." Logan sad shaking her head.

Stephanie folded her hands in front of her on the desk then got up suddenly and walked to the door and snatched it open.

"Then go back there. Go back to a second rate company who can only pay you a few dollars and in food." Stephanie said holding hand out towards the door.

When both women stayed in their seats, she closed the door and walked back over to the desk.

"Listen Ms. Diaz and Ms. Evans, this company is growing and is full of people who want to be stars." Stephanie said as she sat down on the corner staring at them. "The fact that we are signing you both to a contract to be on camera is actually a step above the rest of the ladies that are already in Florida. My husband and myself have seen how you guys in front of a camera. You have several members of the roster here vouching for you."

"Ms. McMahon, no offense, we've worked our butts off to get this far within this industry." Maya said as Stephanie listened to her. "Logan and myself worked hard to prove to everyone that we could do this. Don't think we aren't grateful because we are. We just expected to wrestle, we know that we belong in this sport. Just give us a chance to show it."

Stephanie looked over at Logan who was smiling at Maya.

"Ladies, I would not give you this storyline if I did not have a storyline for after it." Stephanie said with a small smile. "I know that you two can wrestle. I was pretty much forced into looking at yours and Logan's wrestling tapes. You can thank both Daniel and Phil for forcing the two of you down my throat."

Both women shook their heads as Stephanie handed Logan her contract.

"Please join the company." Stephanie said with a smile. "I want both of you ladies to trust me. I have a lot of ideas that are being thrown around for both of you."

Logan held her hand out as Stephanie handed her a pen from her pocket. Maya watched as her friend signed.

"What else do we have to lose Maya?" asked Logan looking over at her.

Maya grabbed the pen and quickly signed it handing both back to Stephanie who nodded with a smile.

"Welcome to your new home." Stephanie said with a smile. "Welcome to the WWE family. It will not be an easy road but I promise it will be worth it."

Both women stood up and shook hands with their new boss then walked out of the makeshift office. Logan shut the door behind her as she looked at Maya who was leaning against the wall then started down the hallway.

"We are trained wrestlers." Maya said shaking her head. "And now we are playing bitch boys to the bosses. Lovely."

"It's a job, Maya." replied Logan as they turned down the hallway.

"A shitty one." Maya said shaking her head.

Logan let out a small yell as she hit a hard body that felt like a wall which caused her to land on the floor beside Maya who remained untouched.

"Remind me to watch where I am going next time." Logan said laughing as she looked up.

Maya looked at the man who knocked down her friend without doing much of anything.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I am fine." Logan said as she took the man's hand.

Maya shook laughed as Logan dusted her ass off.

"I am Leati, most people kin to call me Joe around here." He said with a smile. "I am known as.."

"Roman Reigns." Logan said with a nod. "I know who you are. Nice to meet you in person."

He shook hands with both of them.

"Sorry for being the human wall, but I do have to get going." Joe said nodding at them. "If you are production it's that way."

"Sorry darling, we are wrestlers" Maya said with a laugh as she grabbed a hold of Logan's wrist and pulled her towards the door that had a sign posted for the ladies. "Watch our dust!"

Both women heard him laugh as he turned the corner. Logan turned the knob on the door and slowly walked in to see a few of the woman moving about trying to get things ready for the show.

"Hello again Maya." April said with a smile. "Ladies! This is Maya Evans and Logan Diaz. They the rookies that Stephanie and Hunter told us about. They think they are better than most of us."

"Shut up April." Logan said with a glare. "We do not think we are better than anyone. Minus maybe you."

April glared at her while Maya tried to keep a smile from forming across her face.

"Enough April. Hey you two." Brie said with a smile. "I am taking it that you guys took Daniel's advice and came here?"

Maya smiled at her while nodding.

"You'll get use to her. She has her moments." Brie said laughing. "Come on, you guys can put your things by ours."

April just stared at the two of them as they followed the youngest Bella twin towards the corner of the makeshift locker room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys another chapter, I know once more it is short. BUT I am sick at the moment. I got this little bit out. The next chapter will be the start of Raw this past week. So yea. I only own Maya and Logan. That is it. Hope all is well. Enjoy your night. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

Maya zipped her white jacket over her black and yellow tank top as she looked in the mirror. She straighten her black pencil skirt as Brie walked up behind her.

"I can't believe that you guys agreed to being a production assistants on screen." Brie said as she looked over at Logan who put her black and white stripped loose sweater on. "I mean I have seen you guys fight around with Daniel."

Logan buttoned her black blue jeans.

"It's a job." Logan said as she started brushing her hair. "I am hoping in due time, they will see that we are more than just looks."

"You talked me into it Logan." Maya said as she turned to look at her friend. "I plan on bugging them, til they realize they have to give us a shot."

Nikki shook her head as she walked up to the two of the small group.

"With the way things are going now, it will take a while for them to realize that you guys are great." April said as she crossed her arms. "You two are like the other girls that come walking through here. You want something that is out of your reach, you both are jealous of me."

Logan started laughing causing the smaller woman to stare at her with a questionable look.

"What do you find so funny?" asked April as Logan just smiled.

"Tell me something, why would I be jealous of a oompa loompa?" Logan said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You might be written in a story line to be big bad hot shot April, but all you are is some little woman who is fucking a main event person to get your shit. Sure both Nikki and Brie are sleeping with one of those too, but they are working their asses off. So again, why don't you tell me why I would jealous of that?"

April was glaring at the taller woman who just stood here.

"You keep talking like that, I'll make sure that you and that woman over there never see the inside the ring." replied April with a smirk.

Maya just stood there with a surprising look on her face.

"What in the hell did I ever do to you?" Maya asked speaking up from the corner. "I am standing over here minding my own damn business and you threaten me. Tell me whatever the hell it is that I've done"

April went to say something but stopped as a knock on the door brought their attention away from the fight that was happening. Nattie rolled her eyes at the group as she opened the door to show that Daniel was standing there.

"Hello ladies, Uh um." Daniel said as Brie raised an eye brow. "I need to speak to Maya and Logan."

Both ladies looked up at their names being said. Brie moved out of Maya's way then watched as both women walked out of the locker room with her fiance.

"How can you be calm about the two of them going out there alone with him?" April asked as she watched the door closed behind the two women.

"Easy, they are his friends from the INDY days." replied Brie with a smile. "Just like they are Phil's friends."

Maya's eyes widen as she stare at her long time friend.

"What in the hell do you mean he just left?" Logan asked with an upset look on her face. "He wanted us here! He pushed and pushed. We agreed to the damn thing and we've signed the contracts. And he leaves? What in the living hell is wrong with your fuck buddy Maya?"

"He is not my fuck buddy." Maya said pointing a finger at her. "Maybe they let him leave. Did ya think that one?"

Daniel shook his head looking at the two women in front of her.

"You'll learn very quickly Maya, that they don't send you anywhere." Daniel said as he ran his hand over his beard. "He walked out."

"Does his oompa loompa know?" Logan asked as she got a smack in the arm from Maya who shook her head. "What? She is one of those little things."

Daniel laughed at the interaction between the two women who seemed more like sisters than friends.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if she knew before anybody else did." Daniel said as he shrugged. "They are very close. And it could explain why she is so ill towards the two of you."

"You do realize that eavesdropping is bad." Logan said with a smile. "Shame on you, I am going to tell Brie."

Daniel shook his head while the door to the diva's locker room opened, Brie stood in the doorway with a raised eye brow.

"He was eavesdropping." Maya said pointing towards her long time friend. "Get him."

Brie smacked his arms with a smile.

"Come on ladies, I got to take you guys to meet the bosses at the pit." Brie said with a smile. "Actually Daniel, you are suppose to be going out there tonight at the start. Why don't you take them?"

He nodded at her and kissed her quickly.

"Come up for air." Maya said as she laughed. "Come on Daniel, we have a show to start. We get to go make fools our of self's instead of be wrestlers."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know that I said I would do RAW but with the way things are forming in my head. It didn't matter if I did or not. But I promise that this week raw will be some where soon. Lol But I only own Maya and Logan. That's it. Hope all is well. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy.**

* * *

"Still nothing?" asked Logan as she leaned against the door frame while Maya shook her head. "Give it up already. If he wanted to talk to you, he'd answer the phone."

Maya just stared at the cell phone as if she was waiting for it to magically ring.

"Tell me, does staring at the thing make your dream man appear?" asked Logan as she crossed her arms. "Because if it does, I should stare at my phone to make Joe Perry appear."

Maya throw a pillow at her friend and laughed.

"I knew that one would work." Logan said smiling. "We have nothing really to do today. We can go to the gym or we can go sight seeing."

"I don't feel like doing much of anything." Maya said as she stood up from the hotel bed. "I haven't heard a word from Phil, I don't know what is going on. He wanted us here so badly, then he up and left the day we got here. What in the hell?"

Logan shook her head as she watched Maya pace the floor.

"Do not make me call Adam. I am sure he would find a way to make it here to Omaha." Logan said causing Maya to stop walking.

"Would you?" Maya asked causing Logan to groan. "What?"

Logan covered her face with her hands as Maya stood there confused.

"Look, I am not going to call Adam so you can have somebody to boowhoo to." Logan said as she sat down in a chair. "We are going out to do something. I do not care if we go to starbucks down the street. WE are doing something."

Maya looked back at her phone for a few seconds then let out a small yell as Logan snatched it away from her hands.

"I will give you this back when we get back to the hotel." Logan said as she put the cellphone in her bra. "I promise my double Ds will keep it safe for a few hours."

"Give it back Logan!" shouted Maya as she tried to go after the phone.

Logan quickly moved around her friend and shook her head.

"No, you've been staring at this damn phone for the last week hoping and praying that he will talk to you." Logan said pointing at her. "You need to give it up already. This man does not want to be bothered with questions about what the hell happened. If he wanted you to know, he would talk to you and tell you. Either get up and leave this hotel room with me and see your phone again or stay your ass here and I go with your phone and stay out til time to head to the arena which is in about three days."

Maya just glared as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So which is it brat?" Logan asked with a smile. "Go with and get phone or stay in and no phone."

"I hate you sometimes." Maya said as she started to look around the room for her shoes.

Logan just smiled at the comment.

"Well I hate you too sometimes as well." Logan said as she brushed her hair. "I really hated you when you made me kick Jay out right as we were going to seal the deal."

"Well he is married, he should not be cheating with a slut." Maya said as she slipped her flip flop on. "So yea, I did him a favor that night."

Logan laughed while shaking her head.

"It is not my fault that I like sex." Logan said as she put her brush into her bag once more. "Sue me. Besides your jealous because you haven't bagged the main guy you've wanted to do for years while I've done that over three times."

Maya just stared trying to not show any emotions towards the comment.

"Come on Maya, let's go get some starbucks." Logan said as she grabbed her room key and it put in her back pocket.

Logan put her arm around Maya's shoulders ushering her out of the room before she could change her mind. Logan went to say something but stopped as Maya reached down her shirt and pulled her cell phone out.

"You bitch." Logan said as she held her chest as if she was taken back by the action.

"I always knew that there was something going on between the two of you."

Both women turned around to see April standing there outside of a room.

"I figured you guys were close, but this close I wasn't excepting." April said with a smile. "Does Phil know about this?"

"Does he know that he sleeps with a ooma loopma?" Logan asked as she stared at the woman. "We are best friends, so we can do what ever the hell want to do. If we look like lesbians so be it. But I do like women sweetie. Maya here is strictly dickly. So it's me you've got to watch out for."

Before Logan could say anything else, Maya grabbed her arm pulling her towards the elevator.

"The troll isn't worth it." Maya said as she pushed the button. "Leave the thing alone."

"The thing has heard from Phil." April said as she walked up to the two of them. "Have you?"

Maya just stared at the door trying to ignore the woman on the other side of her friend.

"That would be a no." April said as she crossed her arms. "He is ok if that is what she is worried about. He said that he would call her when the time was right. Which in this case won't be anytime soon."

Logan looked over her shoulder to see their coworkers coming into the hallway. She quickly turned sideways and pushed April against the wall while Maya looked with a raised eye brow.

"I won't say this again." Logan said as she held her in place by her upper arms. "Stop glotting the fact that you are fucking your way to the top. And start acting like you know what you are doing. And remember, it's me you have to worry about, not her."

April went to say something but stopped as Logan kissed her on the lips as the doors to the elevator opened letting a few people out.

"Shit."

Logan pulled away from April with a grin as she quickly got into the elevator and stared at the other men and women in the hallway who were confused about the scene in front of them as the doors closed.

"Do I even want to know why she said shit?" Maya asked as she leaned against the walls of the elevator.

Logan just laughed as she wiped the sides of her mouth.

"Let's just say she will have to explain to our lovely punkie why she has a little busted lip." Logan said with a smile. "I bit her bottom lip a little bit til I tasted a little blood. Don't worry, nothing major but it will be noticeable."

Maya shook her head as the doors opened letting the two women into the lobby.

"Come on, I am dying for a java chips." Logan said as she linked arms with Maya. "We are going to need all the caffeine we can get. I plan to see the whole city!"

Maya groaned as she was being forcibly dragged from the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys another chapter. I only own Logan and Maya thats it. I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

Maya watched as Logan flirted with the cab driver as she sipped on her hot chocolate.

"Logan, we are suppose to be meeting Brie and Nikki at the gym." Maya said as she tighten her jacket. "Come on you whore, I am freezing!"

Logan smiled at the driver then kissed his cheek as she walked over to her friend as the man drove off.

"Could you be like every other human being and pay for something?" Maya asked with a raised eye brow.

"What is the point of having a model body if you can't use it to get out of somethings?" asked Logan as the two women entered the hotel lobby.

Maya shook her head.

"I have seen you use your body to get a brand new lingerie outfit." Maya said as she hit the button for the elevator.

Logan just smiled at her friend.

"Come on Maya, don't act like you haven't thought about doing it." Logan said as the doors opened. "I know you thought about it that night you were pulled over for speeding. I saw you adjusting the low cut dress of yours to make it appear lower."

Maya just blushed at the comment as they got inside of the elevator.

"I did no such thing." Maya said as Logan punched the button. "I have always been the good girl."

Logan busted out laughing as Maya looked at her with a laugh.

"Yea, ok." Logan said as she turned to face her. "I can recall a certain time that you called me from a jail house because you got into a fight with some woman who called punkie asshole and a cock sucker."

"Well she shouldn't have opened her mouth." replied Maya as she shrugged her shoulders.

Logan went to reply but was cut off by the elevator doors opening to their floor.

"The woman was three sheets to the wind Maya." Logan said as the headed towards their room. "Since that day I was convinced you were in love with someone you call just your best friend."

"I am not in love with him!"

Logan laughed at the shout as she unlocked the door.

"Come on Ms. I am not in love with Mr. Brooks, we got to get dressed for the gym." Logan said as she pushed the door opened.

Maya pushed Logan aside and walked into the room only a few inches before stopping dead in her tracks as she stared at the room.

"What in the hell happened here?" Logan asked as she peeked over her shoulders.

The room was destroyed with all their belongs thrown everywhere. The TV was on the floor faced down.

"I am going to call the front desk." Logan said as she made her way through the mess to the phone.

Maya opened the door to the bathroom to see it was destroyed as well. The mirror had screw you written on it in lipstick and the water over running onto the floor thanks to a stopped up sink. She turned the water off and walked back out of the room to see Logan putting the phone down.

"Management will be coming up here soon. Don't touch anything." Logan said as she looked around. "They want to see the damage for themselves then we will be moved to another room in the hotel."

"The bathroom is just as fucked up." Maya said nodding towards it. "We got screw you on the mirror and whom ever did this stopped the sink up and left the water running."

Logan ran her hand over her face as she looked around the room. Maya went to say something but stopped as a knock on the door and her cell phone going off.

"I get the door, go outside on the balcony." Logan said as she stepped over the messy floor.

Maya grabbed her cell phone from her pocket as she reached outside and put it on speaker phone.

"Phil! Hey." Maya said as she tighten her jacket due to the cold wind. "I was wondering how you were! You left last week and said nothing to me."

"_I am doing alright. I know that I left without saying a word Maya and I'm sorry for that." Phil said with a sad tone. "I promise if I walk out next time, I will make sure you know. Sorry to have worried you."_

Maya turned around and looked at the people in the room as they looked horrified at the scene in front of them.

"_Hello? Maya are you there?"_

She shook her head and rubbed her arms as the wind blew harder.

"Yea, sorry. What were you saying?" Maya asked as she started to shake.

"_I wanted to know why in the hell did Logan kiss April for." Phil said sounding pissed off. "She called me a few hours ago crying about it. What in the hell were you thinking?"_

Taken back by the comment she shook her head.

"I didn't do anything!" Maya said as she shook her head. "She was being a bitch and pissing me off. Logan got fed up with it and did it. So don't yell at me!"

Suddenly the sliding glass door opened and Maya let out a scream as she was pulled backwards into the messy room.

"Get warm and hand me the phone." Logan said as held her hand out. "Hi Cookie Monster! I want to talk to you!"

"_I want to know why the hell you kissed my girlfriend." Phil said shouting. _

Logan just smiled as she watched Maya rub her arms up and down.

"I thought she was hot." Logan said with a laugh. "I figured I try to switch her to at least go both ways."

"_If you ever touch her again, it won't be Stephanie or Paul you deal with. It will be me." Phil said with a hiss. _

Logan stared at the phone with a raised eye brow.

"The way I see it Cookie, is that you are there and we are here." Logan said as Maya shook her head. "If I touch her, you can't and won't do anything. I love you like a brother and you really are insane at this point. She pissed me off and it was either kiss her or hit her. I took the one that wouldn't involve you trying to figure out what the hell happened."

Before he could reply, Logan hung up the phone and looked at Maya who was shocked at the action of her hanging up on him.

"They are moving us to another room." Logan said nodding. "We get to cancel the gym date. We get to pack. Also they won't be billing us because they have had a few of these things happen this week."

Maya nodded her head as she was handed her phone back.

"He is liable to call you back and yell because I did that." Logan said as she grabbed her suit case from under the bed. "Don't take it personal. He only sees her. Give it time, we will be dealing with another Amy before to long."

The only thing Maya did was nod at her as she started looking around for her bag.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Another chapter has been put out. I told you that RAW would be here. Lol I only own the Maya and Logan that's it. The Raw segment they belong to them. The parts that are being spoken by the ocs I came up with. The rest is theirs. So read and Review. Read and enjoy. Thank you!**

* * *

Logan pushed a piece of her hair out of face as she took a deep breath as she stood beside Maya at the bottom of the steps at the pit area.

"Hello Ladies." Stephanie said as she walked up to the two of them. "Are you guys ready to make your debut on WWE television?"

"Yes ma'am." Maya said as Logan smiled. "Even though we are only in the back ground it's better than nothing."

Stephanie looked at her husband and smiled.

"Actually I have something in mind." Paul said looking between the two of them. "We are going to be asking one of you a question. And we expect the right answer. We will surprise one of you. So both of you better be ready."

Logan looked with a smile on her face.

"I want to the two of you to stay right here." Stephanie said with a nod. "When I mention something about my assistants, I want the two of you to appear."

Both women nodded their heads as music started.

**~*Raw*~**

"Randy, you just need to calm down ok?." Stephanie said as she stared at the champion in the ring while chants of c.m. punk rang through out the crowd but were paid no attention to. "I mean Randy, you have a history of self destructing. I mean you over think things, you over analyzes thing. Dare I say it? You get a little bit paranoid. Ok, you do. And you need to reconsider, don't bite the hand that feeds you Randy. Think about all the things, we've done for you. I mean are you really going to let all this..get to you? Come on your better than that."

Randy glared for a few seconds.

"I don't care what these people think Stephanie." Randy said staring at the couple at the top of the stage while the crowd started to boo him loudly. "I could care less. I am out here week in and week out. I facing impossible odds, I mind you. And I still have these titles."

The stayed on Randy while the crowd remained a bit quicker.

"We get it Randy. They get it. We all get it. You come out here week after week and you say the same thing." Triple H said as he stared at his former friend. "You've faced impossible odds, You talk about how unfairly the WWE has treated you. Those really don't seem like words, I would expect to come out of the mouth of the face of the WWE. It makes us begin to wonder, if there is not something to all this. Maybe, we should consider putting our faith in someone else."

The camera panned around the crowd while the crowd started chanting yes over and over.

"Randy, at the elimination chamber you are going to be competing against five other superstars." Stephanie said as Randy listened intently. "And over the next few weeks, you are going to face each and everyone of them in singles competition."

Randy just stared at the two of them in shock. Stephanie went to say something else but stopped as two women appeared from beside the curtain with uncertain looks on their faces.

"What are you two doing out here?" Stephanie said looking at the two women with an upset look on her face. "You two are not suppose to be out here. Maya you know better than to do this."

"Ms. McMahon, you always told us to speak our minds if either one of have an idea." Maya said staring at her boss with a scared look in her eyes. "Well, I have one."

Stephanie and Triple H looked at both of them with raised eye brows and unpressed looks on their faces along with the look of anger.

"Why not if Randy's opponent tonight be given a chance to become the face of the company?" Maya asked while Logan nodded her head. "He has worked with this company for sometime now. He is a former champion. He has a lot of fight in him and he seems to have a lot of drive." She added as the crowd was already cheering.

Stephanie looked at her husband then back at the two women.

"And who might his opponent be?" Stephanie asked with a raised eye brow.

Maya went to bring her microphone up to her lips when Stephanie put her hand over it and shook her head. She passed the microphone to Logan while standing on her tip toes and whispered into her boss's ear. Stephanie looked down at the younger woman before looking back at Randy in the ring.

"And your opponent tonight, should he be victorious." Stephanie said as she stared of her shoulder for a few seconds at the two women then back at Randy. "I can't believe I am going to even go with what my two assistants say. We may have to reconsider as the possible new face of the WWE. And that superstar is, Daniel Bryan."

The two women were shown grinning from ear to ear as they watched Triple H move his arms to the sound of the crowd chanting yes. Randy was shown in the ring trying to get the crowd to stop chanting and getting angry. Both women made an exit off the stage through the curtain.

**~*Backstage*~**

"Maya, you did very well on the microphone." Stephanie said with a smile. "I noticed that you were a bit scared when the two of you walked out. Remember it's only a storyline."

"It was a bit nerve wrecking." Maya said nodding at her. "I will admit, the rush was great actually. I want to do again soon."

Logan smiled at her friends reaction to her moment in the spotlight.

"Oh you will get another chance." Stephanie said laughing a little. "Logan, don't worry. You will get your time in the spot light. I haven't forgotten about you."

"I am happy that you haven't." replied Logan with a nod. "I have always wanted to work here. I am hope with time, that you will allow my star to shine bright."

Stephanie studied her for a few seconds and nodded.

"In due time, both of you will be shining stars in this company." Stephanie said as she looked between the two of them. "I plan on molding both of you into two of the best diva's this company has seen since Trish and Lita. I am going to take great pride in the two of you. But if you ladies will excuse me, I have a few things I have to attend to. We are done for tonight. I want the two of you to stay around though. I want to talk with my husband about a few things. Then I will send someone to find you. Don't wonder too far."

Both women nodded their heads at their boss who quickly walked away without saying anything else.

"Come on, let's go see if we can find Brie." Logan said as she linked her arm with Mayas. "We can help plan a wedding if she allows us."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you! I am enjoying this story. This is my first wrestling story in a while. I hope you guys like it. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy. If you put it on alerts or favorites that is great too. I only own Maya and Logan that is it. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok, I am confused here." Logan said as she looked at Stephanie and Paul. "How can you figure out what do with us after only interacting with us for a few minutes in front of a camera and thousands of people?"

Stephanie smiled at the comment.

"It's what I do." Stephanie said looking at her. "The two of you are two are so different in front a camera. Maya was scared to open her mouth, but once the ball was rolling she was comfortable. As for you Ms. Diaz, that smile of yours is what caught my attention. You see Logan, When I watched the videos that were given to me I was able to get a sense of you. You are a natural at being the bad guy. You are so comfortable doing the most twisted things. You are able to pull it all perfectly. Maya here, is at natural at being either one. She can go from being a bad bitch to being miss nice. She can play the roles. The two of you will be starting your storylines very soon. I want to work out a few details with my husband and father. But once that is taken care of, I can promise you that you will be the talk of the websites and newspapers."

Maya nodded at her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you have in mind?" Maya asked looking at the older woman. "I don't mean to cross a line but I am curious."

Stephanie looked back at Paul who nodded his head.

"Well I came up with Logan's and Paul came up with yours Maya." Stephanie said as both women listened closely. "I want to somehow pair Logan with the Wyatt family. Her new finish that is called new religion is a perfect fit to that group. I have a feeling that if we can tap into that dark side of her mind, that creepy smile she does will work wonders."

Logan just shook her head with a smile as Stephanie nudged Paul who looked up to see the grin that his wife had mentioned.

"As for you Maya, I thought about pairing you with Randy Orton." Paul said as Maya's eyes widen. "We thought about having you go into it as trying to impress him. Where you like you tell him you can get him back on track to being the face of the company. Where say Stephanie and myself will not question it again. The details are a bit sketchy but they will be a lot clearer when we are able to work them out."

"Oh ok, that sounds good." Maya said while Logan nodded. "But why the sudden change into trying to push up suddenly?"

Logan kicked Maya in the ankle causing her to yell a little but cause the married couple to laugh.

"You two will learn that things change at the drop of a hat." Stephanie said as she clapped her hands together. "One person can be on top one day and the next day they are right back at the bottom due to the lack of fans not buying the idea or they cause problems and question the authority."

Both women remained silent as they were getting stared at.

"But now that the two of you have heard the ideas we have for you, you guys go back to the hotel." Stephanie said nodding.

They both shook hands with each of their bosses and stood up.

"But before you two leave, can you explain to me why I got a phone call from the hotel about a trashed room?" Stephanie asked as she stood up. "I am not saying you two did anything, I am just curious."

"We went out to get starbucks and we came back the room was like that." Logan said with a nod. "Nothing was missing and only a lap was broke. I offered to pay for it but they said nothing was going to be done about it."

Stephanie just nodded her head as Paul shook his head.

"Crazy fans maybe?" paul asked as both women shrugged. "Or stalkers. But don't worry, it will be handled."

Logan nodded at him and walked out of the office with Maya right behind her. Stephanie leaned against the desk and crossed her arms with a smile.

"What do you have up your sleeve?" Paul asked as he pulled his wife into his arms.

"You do realize that we have two women in our mist that Punk pushed so hard to get here right?" Stephanie asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He nodded his head causing her to smile her McMahon smile.

"So that means, we are going to push them to their limits." Stephanie said with a smile. "We are going to break them and make sure that they realize that we do things differently around here. We are the ones who say when to push someone and when to hold them back. If they are like Phil, we will have our hands full of trouble and dealing with relationship drama backstage. So I plan to keep them in minor roles for a while. I don't care how good they are. I don't care if they can show up Amy or Trisha. They will remain a rookie for as long as I see fit."

Logan stood by the door with a pissed off look on her face as she stared at Maya who had the same look.

"Come on Maya, If I stay here I might just go back in there and throw a punch at the million dollar princess." Logan said as she grabbed her friend's elbow. "And I don't want to loss a job, I just got."

Maya remained quiet which Logan knew was never a good thing. Both women headed down the hallway walking fast.

"Ms. Evans and Ms. Diaz."

Both women stopped walking as they reached a corner and turned around to see a stage hand with a smile on their face.

"I was told to find you by Ms. McMahon. She wants to speak to you ladies again before you head to the hotel."

He nodded towards the hallway they once were at. Logan took a deep breath and nodded at him as they both followed in suit of him. Once reaching the door to the room they just left, the stage man knocked and opened it.

"Here they are ma'am."

Stephanie nodded at him as he moved out of the way letting both women back into the room. Once they were in sight of her, the man left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

"Since the two of you are rookies within this company." Stephanie said as Logan tried to keep her temper in check. "I want the two of you to go the NXT training area in Orlando for about a week. My trainers there will do an assessment of the two of you. They will tell me if you two ladies are ready for the main roster status. I know I said I would not send you there, but this is a last minute call between me and my father. He wants to make sure that things run smoothly around here with the right superstars being on the main roster."

Maya clinched her fist to her leg as Stephanie stared at her with a raised eye brow.

"Is something wrong Ms. Evans?" Stephanie asked with a raised eye brow. "If so, please speak your mind. So we can work things out and get things in order."

"She is fine, just a phone call made her mad." Logan said as she touched Maya's arm. "When do we leave?"

Stephanie looked down at the paperwork in front of her and smiled.

"You two will go straight to the hotel, get your things, and leave tonight." Stephanie said with a nod. "I have had someone call the airport and your tickets are already booked. You will have a rental car waiting for you by the time you land in Orlando tonight. Your hotel is also booked."

Logan nodded at her and grabbed Maya's arm pulling her out of the room. Stephanie watched as the door closed behind them.

"Too easy." Stephanie said as she went back to signing papers in front of her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys another chapter. I understand it's a bit late. But the muse was working just slowly. I got the chapter out isn't that all that matters? I hope you guys approve. I only own the two women who do NOT appear on WWE. Enjoy. Read and Review. Read and Enjoy..Goodnight/Good morning.**

* * *

"Do I even want to see yours?" Maya said as looked in the mirror at the outfit that Stephanie seemed to have approved of.

Logan stared at the mirror with a blank face. The top she was wearing looked as if it was going to bust and her half of her butt was hanging out of the shorts.

"I look as if I am about to go do my shift on the street corner." Logan said as she adjusted her chest.

Maya laughed at the comment as she could picture the image of her friend had provide.

"Better yet, I feel like I should be a dancer for the video S&M by Rihanna." Logan said as she turned around to look at her backside once more. "I am double stacked. I have more boobs and more ass then those other bimbos in this company. I have a John Cena ass."

Maya's laughter got harder and louder as Logan shook her head as she walked out of the changing room.

"Wow." Maya said as she looked over the top of the plastic doors.

Logan was wearing a corset that lime green that was too small and the booty shorts were the same color and just like the top too small.

"Yes, you do have a John Cena ass." Maya said with a smile.

"Come on out here missy." Logan said as she crossed her arms. "I want to see if yours if as bad as mine."

Maya opened the door to show she was wearing a yellow corset that had skulls on it outlined in black that looked as if it to were going to bust if she were to breath. She turned around to show that her backside too was pretty much hanging out.

"Hey at least you are ok with doing this type of thing." Maya said as she pointed at both outfits. "It's your perfect outfit for a night out."

"A night in the bedroom is more like it missy." Logan said as she looked at the mirror in the corner of the room. "I would not wear this outside my house period. Ask Jay, I lost a bet and he wanted me to wear something like this to the ring the next time we worked on together. I told him to drop dead and that we ended up having sex in the bathroom."

Maya shook her head while Logan laughed.

"I don't want to know about your sex issues." Maya said as she walked back into the changing room. "I've already had to burn a bed thanks to you and Nelson."

Logan laughed at the memory of Maya walking in on the sex scene letting out a scream before running out and not returning til the next morning then dragging the bed from the spare bedroom to the yard lighting it on fire.

"I liked that bed too which made things bad." Maya said while Logan kept laughing.

Logan shook her head as she headed into the changing room.

"Hello ladies."

Both women looked up at the same time.

"SARA!" Logan said with a bright smile. "Give me like a few seconds. Our boss picked out stripper outfits and I need to change."

"So it's an outfit that Chris would love to see you in?" Sara said with a laugh. "And Maya's outfit would be one she would love for Phil to see her in."

Logan stuck her tongue out at the female trainer of NXT while Maya glared causing the woman in front of them to laugh. After a few minutes both of them walked out of the changing room.

"I heard that the two of you were down here and wanted to see for myself." Sara said as both of them looked up at her. "I helped train you ladies before and now it looks as if I am going to be doing it again. I don't see however why Stephanie would send you down here with all the training you've got."

"Because the woman is power hungry." replied Logan as put the outfit into her bag. "She wants the stick figure women to have the upper hand with the fans."

Sara remained silent as she looked at Maya who was looking at the two of them.

"I think she wants a report from the crew down here." Maya said as she just shrugged her shoulders. "She wants to know our abilities Logan."

Logan shook her head with a smile.

"As much as I love you Maya, you seriously need to stop looking at only the good in people." Logan said as Sara nodded her head. "That woman is wanting us to fail and is willing to set us up. She sent us down here wanting us to stay here. She has yet to bring the other women wrestlers up who deserve it, like Paige."

"Come on you two, we have a meeting with the trainers." Sara said as as she nodded towards the door. "We are going to be seeing if you two are ready for a wwe ring."

"We've been ready." Logan replied shaking her head as all three women walked out of the building. "It's pointless honestly that we are here. You know that we are good enough."

Sara opened the door to the training center and let the two women go in first.

"It isn't up to just me you guys." replied Sara as she walked in behind them. "It's up for debate with all of the trainers. Have a seat here, don't go anywhere. If you must do anything, go to the ring and throw around. Because that might make them change their minds if they think you don't belong here or any wwe ring."

Without another word, the head trainer for the women walked off leaving the two newbies to the company alone.

"Do you think they will let us go to the main roster?" Maya asked as Logan looked around the empty building. "We can both dance circle around these models."

"Some are models." replied Logan as she turned her attention to her best friend. "I would like to think they know talent when they see it. But with the way things are run in this company, its highly unlikely that they will allow us to show up the other women wrestlers on the main roster."

Maya shook her head and looked towards the ring.

"Since we both can assume that we will be here a while, why don't go jump into the ring and get a fill for it." Maya said with a smirk. "Why don't we put on a match that will put all the women to shame rather it be here or on the main roster?"

Logan nodded at her causing Maya to smile. Both women stood up and jumped over the guard rill. Maya rolled into the ring while Logan used the steps and stepped between the ropes.

"Let's go."

Maya watched as Logan moved her neck around before nodding. Without another word between the two women, they both ran towards each other and locked up. Logan's strength showed as she walked Maya to the corner. Maya held her hands up in the air causing Logan to let go only for Maya to knee her in the stomach.

"Got to do better than that." Maya said with a laugh.

Logan held her stomach as Maya grabbed her arm and went throw her into the corner but Logan reserved it and threw Maya back into it. Maya held her back while Logan stood on the bottom rope and put her foot into Maya's throat and pushed upward causing her feet to come off the ground and for her to struggle.

"I can do this all day." Logan said laughing as she removed her foot.

Maya let out a scream as Logan grabbed her by her hair and threw her towards the mat face first. Holding her jaw, Maya groaned while Logan stood above her. With a quick move, Logan fell backwards next to Maya who had pulled her leg out from up under her.

"We are both good but we can do better." Maya said as both of them rolled over and stood up.

Locking up once more, Maya threw Logan into the ropes and jumped over her friend then turned around and did a drop kick knowing her friend over the top rope. Logan let out a groan as she landed hard on the outside of the ring.

"Or at least I can do better." Maya said as she got out of the ring.

Logan watched as Maya jumped down from the ringside. Grabbing her pants, Logan threw Maya into the guard rill.

"I am just as good." Logan said as she stood up slowing.

Grabbing Maya by her hair, Logan threw the smaller diva into the side of the rope causing her to let out a scream and arch her back. Logan threw Maya into the ring and rolled in right behind her. Maya stood up slowly and wobbly as Logan walked towards her.

"Let's set up the finishers huh." Logan said with a smile. "You'll hit yours first by throwing me into the corner and setting it up then I'll do mine."

Maya nodded at her as she grabbed her arm and threw her into the corner face first. Logan held her chest as Maya ran up and jumped on her back knocking her chest into the turnbuckle once more. Maya hit her with a shot to the back then grabbed her by the waist and put her up onto the top turnbuckle.

"Be gentle." Logan said with a laugh as she doubled over.

"I'll try to be." replied Maya laughing.

Running to the middle of the ring, Maya turned around and ran towards the corner and jumped from the middle rope to the rope. She put her legs over her chest shoulder and did a quick backwards flip causing Logan's body to snap backwards and land on the mat with a hard thud. Maya acted as if she was pinning her and counted to the three.

"damn that shit hurt." Logan said as she rolled onto her stomach and held her back.

"Still feel up to doing your finisher on me?" Maya asked breathing heavy.

Logan nodded her head as she got up slowly.

"Damn straight, I want you to feel the pain this time." Logan said laughing.

Maya shook her head as Logan kicked her in the stomach causing her to double over. Logan held her stomach as she ran to the corner and climbed to the outside and got onto the turnbuckle. She took a deep breath as Maya stood up straight slowly and looked up towards Logan who jumped and landed on her friend's shoulder and snapped backwards flipping both of them over. Logan grabbed Maya's leg and held onto it and counted.

"I loss." Maya said breathing heavy once more.

"We win."

Both women looked up to see...


End file.
